Fanguin Parodies
by Mother PoM
Summary: Finally, I can post some hope here!
1. We Want PoM

**This is a ****parody**** of Want U Back **

Hey, PoM you weren't that epic  
>We thought you were fine<br>So we relaxed watching the moments

Now, I noticed  
>Less recordings of you<br>What?  
>It seems you're going down<p>

Remember all the moments?  
>And now you're giving up<br>Remember all the moments?  
>You got me in shock<p>

You're going into hiding  
>Just like we were, heck no!<br>You're going into hiding  
>You got me into denial<p>

Nick, you can build up shows  
>we don't give a crap, no one is taking our show away<br>We want PoM  
>We want PoM<p>

I hoped it would come back on it's own  
>Now I feel bad for not taking a stand<br>We want PoM  
>We want PoM<p>

Please! This isn't even begging anymore  
>This isn't pleading<p>

You clearly weren't thinking when you built up the shows  
>If what I'm doing turns out right<br>You'll be sor-or-orr-y

Remember all the moments?  
>And now you're giving up<br>Remember all the moments?  
>You got me in shock<p>

You're going into hiding  
>Just like we were, heck no!<br>You're going into hiding  
>You got me into denial<p>

Nick, you can build up shows  
>we don't give a crap, no one is taking our show away<br>We want PoM  
>We want PoM<p>

I hoped it would come back on it's own  
>Now I feel bad for not taking a stand<br>We want PoM  
>We want PoM<p>

Oh, I thought you would continue on  
>After that episode<p>

Nick, you can build up shows  
>we don't give a crap, no one is taking our show away<br>We want PoM  
>We want PoM<p>

I hoped it would come back on it's own  
>Now I feel bad for not taking a stand<br>We want PoM  
>We want PoM<p> 


	2. No Need To Reach Out

**Parody of The Call **

It started out as a tingle in the heart

Which grew into determination

Which grew into anger

Which grew into an angry whisper

Then it grew into a shout, then a scream

Till everyone started staring

I'll come back when you come back on top1

No need to reach out2

Just because PoM is dying

It doesn't mean It's over

All you can do is fight

As you shout

Pick a fanguin and look in their light3

You'll understand when I come back

No need to reach out

You'll understand when I come back

No need to reach out

Now you're confused about my nature4

It's just something you don't understand yet

But just because everyone says so..

Doesn't mean it's true

Let those memories fill your soul5

Till you understand

You'll come back when you understand

No need to reach out

You'll come back when you understand

No need… to reach out

**1: This means I'll stop my anger when PoM comes back  
>2: No need to reach out simply means "No need to convince me"<br>3: This means look in their eyes and see why they fight for PoM  
>4: Means you're confused why I live for PoM<br>5: This just means remember the PoM moments **


	3. This Fanguin

**Parody of This Little Girl**

You got your ideas, but do you know what you're doing?

The season finales just aren't enough

'Cause you just ended everything, or did you?

And If I grabbed a army, would you change your mind?

I checked my tv for some recordings because I'm A fanguin

Are you paranoid? Are you Naive? Are you a manic? Are you a nerd?

I know you're creeped out

Because you ignored the begging

But If I grabbed a army, I hope you change your mind

I'm on my short temper

Don't push me there

Don't you realize?

Every fanguin can be a fighter, if you take away their way of life

Watch it! Don't push us to love something else!

You're not the only one who looks naive but really is a fighter

This fanguin is cable of murder if you threaten PoM

I'm smiling, fooling you with my cover

(Isn't she so innocent?)

(Isn't she nice?)

You broke me to pieces

So quietly I planned to throw your fandom off

I'm on my short temper

Don't push me there

Don't you realize?

Every fanguin can be a fighter, if you take away their way of life

Watch it! Don't push us to love something else!

You're not the only one who looks naive but really is a fighter

This fanguin is cable of murder if you threaten PoM

Don't you know who you're dealing with?

My plan is running into action

Don't you know who you're dealing with?

The next fandom is gonna be dead at my feet!

I'm on my short temper

Don't push me there

(Or your fandom dies, pft it will anyway)

Every fanguin can be a fighter, if you take away their way of life

Watch it! Don't push us to love something else!

You're not the only one who looks naive but really is a fighter

This fanguin is cable of murder if you threaten PoM


	4. Mother Of PoM Song

**Parody of Weightless **

Cheer with me, I'm a fan

Shout with me, I enjoy them too

I want to laugh at them, laugh with someone

I want to feel free

And that should sound normal

But I'm stuck with these haters

Waiting for some hope

And I'm over with the hate!

If I could just find the real me

Then I would never let hate pass by

I'm over with the hate!

And maybe I'm not the creator

But I'm going to be the mother!

I'm so sick of people letting go!

As I just glare

And this is my reaction

To every hater I face

Because I'm going insane

I don't want to waste a moment in your hate!

I pretend to like you

But really, I want to STAB you, until you die

I wanna feel brave

I wanna live with penguins!

I want to feel free

That should sound normal

If I could just find the real me

Then I would never let hate pass by

I'm over with the hate!

And maybe I'm not the creator

But I'm going to be the mother!

I'm so sick of people letting go!

As I just glare

And this is my reaction

To every hater I face

Because I'm going insane

I don't want to waste a moment in your hate!

This could be what I was waiting for! (was waiting, was waiting for)

This could be the future!

I don't need to hope anymore

And maybe I'm not the creator

But I'm going to be the mother

Because I'm going insane

But I'm stuck with these haters

And maybe I'm not the creator

But I'm going to be the mother

I'm so sick of people letting go!

As I just glare

And this is my reaction

To every hater I face

Because I'm going insane

I don't want to waste a moment in your hate!


	5. No, No, No

**Parody of No One**

I am stuck with the other lovers

Trying to hold on

Feel like PoM is never coming back

Will someone lift me up?

And I ask myself

What do I love?

Do I want to give up on PoM

And love another fandom

And I tell myself

No, No, No

Don't want to be

Anything

But a fanguin

You are stuck with the other lovers

Trying to hold on

Feel pressured by the rumors

Will someone relive you?

ASK yourself...

What do I love?

Do I want to give up on PoM

And love another fandom

You need to tel yourself

No, No, No

Don't want to be

Anything

But a fanguin

Your life stays low as people give up around you

You ask around if PoM is still alive, the answer stays the same

You wonder what PoM's future is, and wonder

You feel determination in your blood and keep PoM in your heart

No, No, no

Don't want to be

No, No, No

But A fanguin

You are stuck with the other lovers


	6. Fan With A Gun

**Parody of Angel With A Shotgun**

I'm a fan with a gun, gun, gun

I'm a fan with a gun, gun, gun

Get out your weapons

War's began

Are you a fan or a hater?

If PoM is the case

Then I will die

With my hand up in a salute ***ok I know you can't die like that But bear with me* **

Skipper says before a war

You better know what you're fighting for

Well PoM, I love you to death!

If this will carry you on, A fighter I'll be

I'm a fan with a gun

Fighting until they give in

I don't care if the haters blind my sight!

I'll throw away my insanity, PoM

Just to keep you alive!

Don't you know you keep me going?

And I

Wanna live to see you thrive

Tonight

I have to win

So I might kill someone

Doesn't mean that I'm bad

And the mother

Will lead the war

Yeah, they say we're delusional

Skipper says before a war

You better know what you're fighting for

Well PoM, I love you to death!

If this will carry you on, A fighter I'll be

I'm a fan with a gun

Fighting until they give in

I don't care if the haters blind my sight!

I'll throw away my insanity, PoM

Just to keep you alive!

Don't you know you keep me going?

And I

Wanna live to see you thrive

Tonight

I'm a fan with a gun, gun

I'm a fan with a gun

Fighting until they give in

I don't care if the haters blind my sight

I'm a fan with a gun

Fighting until they give in

I don't care if the haters blind my sight

I'll throw away my insanity, PoM

Just to keep you alive!

Don't you know you keep me going?

And I

Wanna live to see you thrive

And I

I'm going to pray, pray, pray to whatever heavenly thing there is

Skipper says before a war

You better know what you're fighting for

Well PoM, I love you to death

If this will carry you on, A fighter I'll be


	7. Strong and Proud

**Parody of Skyscraper **

I am crying, watching tears fall

Rumors zooming through my head

Only silence fills my mouth

Like it never had a chance

Do you have to take me for naive

Don't judge me for me

You can throw your lies at me

You can try to light my hopes on fire

Like if I'm insecure

Like if i'm paper

Go on and try to kill me

I will stand back up

Strong and proud

Strong and proud

As I dry my tears, I smile

And blow away your lies

Wouldn't it surprise you

As I brush you off as if you're air

All my hope seems shattered

But I'm actually bursting with faith

You can throw your lies at me

You can try to light my hopes on fire

Like if I'm insecure

Like if i'm paper

Go on and try to kill me

I will stand back up

Strong and proud

Strong and proud

Go give up, up, up

I'm going to keep grinning

Watch your lies crumble

Go give, up, up, up

Yes, I may be wrong

But I feel better this way!

You can throw your lies at me

You can try to light my hopes on fire

Like if I'm insecure

Like if i'm paper

Go on and try to kill me

I will stand back up

Strong and proud

Strong and proud

Strong and proud


	8. Raging Bull

**Parody of Dark Horse **

Yeah

Yeah  
>You know what I am<br>Mother of PoM *I'm not a show off, I just chose to put this xD*  
>Fans, aha.<br>Let's Go

I knew you would  
>You would choose that fate<br>And I see you shaking  
>But you better choose wisely<br>'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
>Of anything and everything<p>

Stay on my good side  
>On my only and one good side<br>But don't get on my bad, bad, bad side

So you wanna mess with fanguins  
>you should know what you've done<br>Ha, do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a raging bull<br>Are you ready for, ready for  
>A wild storm, wild storm<br>Cause once you do that, once you do that  
>Its way tooo late<p>

Mark my words  
>This will be your end<br>Like the last person  
>Like a the last person who messed with us<br>You'll go down and down  
>If you choose to fight us, don't fight us<p>

It's in the hands of fate now  
>It's accept our fandom or go against us<br>So just be sure before you choose  
>Choose, choose your fate<p>

So you wanna mess with fanguins  
>you should know what you've done<br>Ha, do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a raging bull<br>Are you ready for, ready for  
>A wild storm, wild storm<br>Cause once you do that, once you do that (try to destroy us)  
>Its way tooo late<p>

Oh  
>She's a strange one<br>I call her mother (Mother)  
>She seems to always be watching you<br>Like a stalker (Stalker!)  
>Be careful<br>Try not to upset her  
>Her heart is kind yeah<br>Cause her love for her fandom is strong  
>You may fall in love with it<br>When you get into it  
>If you get the chance you better keep it<br>She's sweet as pie but if you try to break her fandom  
>She'll turn cold as ice in the artic<br>That fairy tale ending with the biggest happy ending  
>She can be my reason that PoM is still up *Now I feel like a show off o~o But its just a song*<br>I'm gon' run if she finds out  
>Yeah<br>Damn I think I love it  
>She's so in love with her fandom like me<br>She rmake me love it more than I should  
>Turned my world upsides down (upside down!)<br>Her love for it is like magic  
>I was trying to hit it and quit it<br>But She'll find out  
>I saw one episode and got addicted<p>

So you wanna mess with fanguins  
>you should know what you've done (What you've done)<br>Ha, do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a raging bull (like a raging bull)<br>Are you ready for, ready for  
>A wild storm, wild storm (a wild storm)<br>Cause once you do that, once you do that (Try to destroy us)  
>Its way tooo late<p> 


End file.
